Far Cry 3: The Encounter
As me always being a completionist i 100% any game i play. One game that i loved to 100% was Far Cry 3, i completed it 5 times atleast. So i was doing some side quest's and i accidentally teleported to Dr. Earnhardt's Mansion. Since i already completed the main story line the house was a wreck. I just opened the map and went to the place i wanted in the first place. Browsing YouTube i found a Far Cry 3 Myths video. It was about Earnhardt's ghost. I didn't believe it at all since it was just some peopole making things up. But as i was free roaming the islands i stumbled upon the Mansion. Since i was already there i decided to walk around looking for some loot. But then by a window i saw a shady-like figure. I ignored it since i knew my graphics card had some glitches on games like Far Cry or GTA. At that point i was bored, so i went at the back of the house to get the Hang Glider, and i saw it again. The figure had a flock of gray hair, then i remeberd that Dr. Earnhardt had gray-ish hair. I thought it was another glitch and i pulled out my pistol with a marksman sight, just to zoom-in to see it. Being me as i was curious i pulled my bow out and shot it. I heard the grunt from my character when he gets hit by a machete or goes for the swish. Then the game did a transition to the very first Earnhardt mission "Mushroom's In The Deep" i mean the exact same. He walked the same pace as me, ran the same pace as me, only different thing was that he w as a few feet behind me. Then the part with the narcotic mushroom came and he was beside me. Then i came to the greenhouse and the game went to a load screen. It transitioned to a fight scene, sorta like a boss scene. It was like the Buck one, he even had the Ancient Knife, Citra and Buck wanted. It was the same fight and when i stabbed him, it was similar to Vaas' death where he stabs him atleast 4 times. By the 4th stab the Doctor said "Jason, your friends are forever mine". My character (Jason Brody) yelled out loud "SCREW YOU!". When that happened the game went to another load screen and i woke up at the place where you find the Doctor lying down, bleeding out. At that moment Citra's voice said "Warrior, you must not run, you must fight with your Tatau". As soon as that ended Jason stood up and Earnhardt just stood there. After about 6 seconds he fell on his knees and just...vanished. The mission end popped up. It said "Alec Earnhardt's Fate ''Completed, New In Stores: Ancient Rakyat Knife". That interested me, so since i wasn't able to get into the house to use the vending machine (Where you buy weapons and thing's like that). So i fast travelled to Amanaki Villiage and got to the vending machine. The thing was, the knife was free and its description said: "''This stolen peice of art was used by a Rakyat warrior to kill Alec Earnhardt's daughter. Alec used this knife to brutally murdered the warrior." I couldn't believe what i just read and the thing was, it wasn't a meele weapon slot, it was an actual weapon slot. I got out of the villiage and took it out, then Jason said: "So this knife has more history than i'll ever know...." WolfieX Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Far Cry